The Doctor's Forgotten Sister
by AliaSilvermoon80
Summary: My name is the Huntress, but like my brother I am a Time Lord. Oh, I almost forgot you are probably wondering who is my brother ,and maybe even what my real name is. My brother is the one and only Doctor and my real name is Alia. I guess my story will start on Gallifrey all those years ago when I was six. (P.S this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.)
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

"Doctor!"

I can't find him anywhere. He is probably with the Master. That is his best friend so I can't be surprised that he would be at the Master's house.

"Huntress!"

I turn around in surprise.

" Oh it is you, Professor, how was your vacation at the beach on Barcelona."

"It wasn't much fun without my best friend there with me" she said while hugging me.

"So what was Barcelona like, I know on Earth there is a country called Barcelona, but to be on the planet, Barcelona, that is cool."

"It was!"

We start to walk to my house when I hear a quiet laugh from behind the bushes near us. I turn to see if the Professor had heard it, but she looked like she hadn't heard anything. Then I whisper to her"I think my brother and the Master are in those bushes and are trying to scare us."

"Really?"

I nod my head and point towards the quiet laughter. So, we sneak towards the bushes and we look to check to see if it was them and there was no doubt that that was my brother and his best friend. She looked at me and I looked at her we gave our best evil grins and then (I am very different than a regular Time Lord or a Time Lady you will see in a minute) I slowly change into a silver colored dove. Then I flew over the bush and landed right in front of the two boys. They looked in awe as I landed and walk up to them.

"You to are in BIG trouble you two!" I say.

The two boys looked at me with their mouths open and a scared look in their eyes.

"You better get out of here and you better go home NOW!"

The boys got up and ran home as fast as the could. I changed back to a girl and went with my friend to go to my house. When we got to my house we saw that my mother was trying to comfort and to figure out what happened to the boys.

"...It will be ok boys... oh, hi girls"

"Hi mommy what is the matter with them" Smiling at them evilly.

" Apparently a bird talked to them do you know anything about this girls."

"...yeah...sorry mom I did it I turned into the bird to scare him because they were going to scare us so I just did it before them"

"It is fine go play in your room with your friend."

"Ok!" smiling sweetly at my mom then gave the boys a evil grin and the Professor did the same thing.


	2. Chapter 2 Koschei

**Please comment and tell me if it needs something because i just started to write and thanks for reading my fanfic.**

* * *

**2 years later**

"Be a good girl at the academy I will see you at the beginning of summer!"

"Ok mommy, I love you!"

Giving her a quick hug before following my friend to the academy. I can't believe I am going to the academy, but I have to go with my brother. Well, at least I will have the Professor with me!

* * *

**A month before Summer**

"Miss. Huntress?"

"Yes?"

"The headmaster wants to see you."

"Um...ok, but if it is about the Untempered Schism my mom said that I am not supposed to look in it."

"It is not about that I promise."

_He is lying I can tell they are taking me to the Untempered Schism. Oh... what should I do. I wish the Doctor was here...oh that is right he ran so maybe I can run even though I am the top of my class I can't see it._

"Ok I will go with you."

"Good."

He lightly pushes me towards the door. Then we walk all the way to the headmasters office.

"Welcome Miss. Huntress."

Then all of the sudden they put cuffs on me and tied my arms up

"We knew you would try to run like your brother did."

They walked me out the back door and outside to the Untempered Schism. When we got there they pulled my head up and made me look into the Schism. All of the sudden this tapping started to play in my head.

"DO NOT tell anyone of this. OK?"

Still shocked about what had happened I nodded absent-mindly.

"Good. You can go to your room now."

I walked to my room after they took the rope and cuffs off. Then I sat on my bed and thought it over but the tapping wouldn't stop. _Wait... they kind of sound like... drums. Wow I wonder what they did to me._ Then I went to bed.

* * *

**Six Years Later**

_Six years since the drums started. Six years since they made me look into the Untempered Schism. Six years and the only person I have told was my best friend and she has been there helping me get through it. _

"Oh... look it is Huntress. Where is your big brother Huntress. Where's your friend the Professor. I guess nobody cares if nobody is here with you."

The five girls I had hoped not to run into today. They have terrorized me since the first day of school six years ago. And they haven't stopped even when they get told to stop.

"Please let me have this day to be peaceful and not to hear you chattering."

"Uh...let me think...NO! Because we like to mess with you. You are a nobody and nobody cares about you."

_Ok that hurt, that really hurt._

I guess they saw me start to cry a little because they started to throw pebbles at me to make me feel worse.

_Oh my god! Why are they saying those things to her?With the Doctor next to me and giving the same surprised look that suddenly turned to anger as they started to throw pebbles at his little sister. We decided to follow her and hide behind a bush. I am glad we did she apparently didn't tell him that those girls were terrorizing her._

"Where is she going" the Doctor whispered as we saw her run out of the town and towards the mountains.

" I will follow her while you go talk to those girls. Ok?" I whisper back to him.

" Ok. Go find my 14 year old sister and please ,Master ,try to find her quickly."

"K. See you soon."

I ran out from our hiding spot to follow her. I ran for about half an hour before I stopped for a breath and heard quiet crying. I slowly walk to the quiet crying, and I found her sitting in a small cave (big enough to fit about three adults).

"Hey."

She jumped a little bit and scooted to the back of the cave scared that I popped out of no where.

"It is ok. You'll be ok."

She relaxed a bit and scooted back to the middle.

" I'm sorry I don't know why they do that and they went to far this time. Also why did you come here."

"It's ok. And I know they did go way to far, so why didn't you tell anyone? Oh.. and I came here to find you."

"Oh... about not telling anyone I was afraid that the person I told would scold me for not telling. And thanks."

"Well your brother will scold you, and no problem."

As I finished my sentence I looked at her for a while and realized how beautiful she was.

_He is looking at me. I wonder what he is thinking ,but I know I have had a big crush on him since I don't remember. I started to blush, and oh my gosh he is blushing too._

"Um..."

I was cut off as he brought his lips to mine and he held me as he kissed me and I did the same as I slowly closed my eyes. I felt like I was in heaven. When we broke apart we both looked at each other and blushed.

"My brother can't know about this."

"No he can't."

"So..."

"So...um...do you want to go out sometime?"

"Sure."

" I think we need to get going or your brother will be looking for us."

"That is a good idea. Oh and my name is Alia."

"Mine is Koschei."

" Ok …. oh no I think I can hear him coming!"

And sure enough you could hear him calling us.

"Master! Huntress!"

"We are right here don't worry Doctor"

"I am worried ,your my year younger sister and why didn't you tell me about this. I could have helped!"

I hung my head as he scolded me. But Koschei nudged me and I brought my head up and looked at my brother.

"I know I should have told you, but I didn't and that is in the past now let's just forget for now and go get something to eat or something."

"Ok."

He hugged me and hugged him back I looked over at Koschei and winked and mouthed _thank you._


	3. Chapter 3 My Birthday Part 1

**A Month Later (A Day Before My 15 B-day)**

"Hey Koschei where are we?"

"Don't look yet!"

"Ok,Ok"

"Ok...open your eyes!"

"Oh...WOW! It's a Tardis! Wait why are we here?"

He pulled out a key.

"We... are going on a trip!"

"Oh my god! Really! Come on then!"

I say as I grab his hand and pull him towards the Tardis. As he opened it I held my breath and looked around.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you."

Before going in I hugged him, kissed his cheek, and smiled. As I walked in I was amazed it was beautiful. He walked in and closed the door.

"So, where do you want to go it is your choice this trip is your birthday present from me."

"Hm... oh I know I was wanting to go to Earth to see a concert. It is a mixture of different artists and one of my favorites is a woman from this band called Celtic Woman, but I can't remember her name. Do you think we could go?"

"Of course and I can get us VIP passes to meet any of the artists."

"Really, oh thank you Koschei."

I hugged him again and as I looked up to him he kissed me. Every time he kisses me I feel like I am in heaven. When we broke apart we looked at each other for a while then he started to fiddle with the controls. And off we went to Earth before we got there I changed into a silver shirt and pair of black shorts. And pulled my long black hair into a low ponytail and put silver eyeshadow to match my shirt and eyes. Finally I came out and Koschei turned and looked at me for a while then I walk over to him.

"How do I look?"

"You look beautiful."

Putting his arms around my pulling me in for a kiss. When we landed we broke apart. I walked out with him behind me holding my hand. There it is the concert entrance we started to walk towards and when we got to the security he showed them our tickets.

"Ah... VIP passes follow the arrows and after the show go back to the backstage and show them this ticket. Oh... and have a good time."

"Thanks!"

As we get in there the concert hadn't started so we found front row seats right in the middle.

"These are perfect seats!"

"Yeah they are!"

"The show is starting! This is so exciting!"

We both sat and watched as the first singers came out. After a few singers Celtic Woman came out and sang You'll be in Your Heart.

"It's them!"

"Really?"

"Yes and this is my favorite song!"

As they sing I look at Koschei and I putted my head on his shoulder.

Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight

I will protect you  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand  
the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
what they can't explain  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other,  
to have, to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be in my heart, always  
Always

After they sang some other singers came out then the concert ended. We got up and with a few others went backstage then we went to the people we want to see. As we went to Celtic Woman we saw nobody else were going to them.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am meeting you all! I love your music!"

"Thanks!" They said in unison.

We talk for about half an hour before we had to go.

"Bye!"

"Bye! Thanks for coming to the show!"

When walked into the Tardis I gave Koschei a big hug.

"Thank you for tonight."

"No problem. Now lets get home before anyone gets suspicious."

"Ok."  
When we got home we quietly left and walked home in the moonlight. When we go to my house we stopped outside of the door. He hugged me and I hugged him back. Then he kissed me. We slowly broke apart.

" I love you."

" I love you, too Koschei."

After a few more minutes in each others arms we let go and I went into the house.

* * *

**The Next Day(on my B-day)**

As I wake up I smell something burning and I grab my bathrobe. When I ran out of my room and into the kitchen I found my brother at the stove trying to cook. Then mom runs out and sighs.

"Doctor what have I told you about trying to cook without help from someone who knows how to cook!?"

"Sorry mom I wanted to cook breakfast for Huntress since it is her birthday."

"It's fine how about you and I clean up and try to make breakfast together."

"Ok. Thanks mom."

"Ok. So, Huntress go to Professor's house or go back to your room."

"Ok. Call me when your done."

And I walk out of the house towards the Professor's house.

* * *

_I can't believe I almost burned down the house,again! I need to take some cooking classes if I want to help cook for my family. And on top of that I woke Huntress it was supposed to be a surprise. Why can't I cook I have tried to cook for so long. Oh... the Master is here to help good he can start decorating._

"Hey Master."

"Hey Doctor."

"Could you help decorate?"

"Sure. Where should I start?"

"Over there. Thanks."

"No problem."

_Wait... did he just say he would decorate without complaining?!_As the Master walk away he noticed that his best friend was a little bit dazed. Oh... maybe he has a girl on mind.

* * *

_Oh my gosh! Last night was amazing with Alia. But I think her brother suspects something, though. Oh no here he comes now._

"Master we need to talk."

**Sorry guys for leaving you at a cliffhanger. I will post a new chapter hopefully soon.**

**I have so much fun writing this. Oh and a longer chapter today sorry for the two short chapters! Hope you guys like this chapter. Oh and sorry again I forgot the Professor. She will be in the next chapter in person not just being like go to the Professor's house for a while and stuff. So hope you enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4 My Birthday Part 2

**Sorry for the wait hear it is chapter 4 and please reveiw.**

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Doctor Who.**

**An Sorry for not putting that in the other chapters.**

**The same day at the same time.;)**

**~~~~~The Doctor's POV~~~~~~**

"Master, lets take a walk."

"Ok?"

When we left his mom in the kitchen happy that he was not in there with her trying to cook, too. They walked out of the house and onto the sidewalk.

"So, Koschei who is the girl?"

"Wha...What are y..you t...talking about!?"

Obviously lying to the Doctor.

"Why w...would y...you think t..that, D...Doctor?"

"Because you said you would help decorate without complaining, then you looked a like you where half daydreaming and half in realty, and also be the way you where just speaking."

_Whoops! I didn't mean to do those things! And I can't lie to my best friend, but he will be mad if I tell him I am dating his little sister. But she is just a year younger than us so it might not be a good idea. Oh I wish Alia was here to help me she would know how to deal with her brother._

**~~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~**

_Great I forgot my watch at home. I have to turn around now, but first..._

"Professor!"

"What?!"

"Come back to my house so I can get my watch."

As she walked up she shook her head as she hugged me.

"Why do you always leave something."

I shrugged my shoulders and started to laugh with her. Then we started to walk to my house. We where talking and laughing all the way to my house. We stopped when we saw the Doctor and Koschei talking outside on the sidewalk and Koschei was looking really nervous. Then he saw me and got even more nervous. My brother apparently saw him look back behind him and turned to see me. His face was full of surprise. He turned to the Master and grabbed his arm, pulled him to the side of the house,and I followed her. "Why are you following them?"

"Because while you where on one of your trips the Master and I secretly started to date. Thinking my brother would get mad we had to keep it a secret. And I think he just figured it out. So I need to save my boyfriend before my brother either kills him or beats him. Ok?"

"Wow...um...Ok go save him."

I walk around the corner expecting to see the Doctor yelling, but instead I saw him hugging Koschei.

" So I was wrong and are the Master and me safe."

"Yeah you two are safe"

He said as he hugged me. Then I hugged Koschei. After I hugged the Professor. Koschei and I walked to the door holding hands relieved we didn't have to keep a huge secret anymore.

Then the Doctor said something that made us stop. "NO kissing though!"

We turned around then looked at each other.

" I am kidding just no hurting my sister."

"Would never dream of it."

We all walked in the house and saw that mom had made a giant breakfast for us all.

"Thanks mom!" my brother and I said in unison.

"Thanks!"

"Thanks!"

"No problem kids now eat up!"

**~~~~~~The Doctor's POV~~~~~**

_If I had known my best friend and my sister were dating. Wow... this is something I never thought would come. Well this is weird, but I still wonder why they didn't tell me about this._

"Hey who wants to go help me pick up some supplies for Huntress's party later?"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Me!"

"Ok! Everyone then. Great! More hands and more help! Lets get going!"

When we got ready we left the house and started to walk to the store a few blocks down the road. The Master and Huntress are holding hands and as we walk I notice those five girls that had hurt my sister they are giving her and Master the death glare. I had told the Professor what had happen on that day that I knew of. She saw them to and we moved over towards the couple. Then they saw them and Koschei moved my sister to the other side of him and we protected her from the girls. They slowed down and stopped us our mother turned around and I gave her the signal to keep going and everything was fine. So, she slowly turned and walked towards the stores.

"Why are you guys with her? You should hang with us."

"Like really who would hang with her?"

The others nodded their heads in agreement.

**~~~~~~~The Professor's POV~~~~~~~~**

_THAT IS IT! They DO NOT talk about my best friend that way._

The others can already see me getting mad and when I was mad last time someone almost got sent to the hospital.

"OK! THATS IT YOU ALL ARE GOING DOWN!"

"Someone please STOP HER!"

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and there was Alia scared to death, but nonetheless she was right there trying to calm me down. I hugged her and smiled in thanks. I turned around to them.

"Well, at least I have a friend who can tell me to calm down or to stop no matter how scared she is."

Then I turned and grabbed Alia's hand while she grabbed the Master's hand and he grabbed the Doctor's hand. As we walked away I turned to see them still standing stunned. All I am doing is laughing with my friends.

**The Master's POV~~~~~~~**

_Wow. The Professor got really aggressive,but Alia was able to calm her down. And their faces were priceless!_

"Hey mom!"

"Hey mom!"

"Hey!"

"Hey!"

"Hey kids I picked some other decorations, but the birthday girl gets to pick either karaoke or music machine with every song ever made."

"MOM! Why? Fine Karaoke."

"Ok! Take these home and I will be right there!"

As we took the four bags she had we started walking to their house. The girls had left thankfully. If they had hurt Alia I would have gotten them like the Professor almost did.

"Koschei?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you Ok?"

"Yeah."

I said in a reassuring voice while putting my unused arm around her shoulders.

"Ok."

We walked silently the rest of the way to her house.

**~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~**

When we got there we put up the decorations, but they kept asking where to put things and all I said was do it how you like. I don't think they liked that answer because they kept asking until I told them where to put the decorations. I heard Koschei snickering over there, so I came up behind him and put my hands on his shoulders so suddenly that it apparently scared him. As he turned around to grab me I ducked and he missed. Then I ran and threw my decoration at my brother and he followed in the chase so I did the sensible thing to do and teleported out of the house and into the front yard. I ran to the back door and yell "Come and get me!" they were stunned at first then they both ran outside to find me but I had teleported into the house. I went to lock the doors, but the boys had snuck in and hid. As soon as I lock the door they jumped out and scared the crap out of me.

"Hey! Not nice!"

"You deserved it!"

They both laughed along with the Professor and I. Then we finished up with the decorations, and sat on the couch waiting for our mom. I leaned against Koschei and dozed off. When I heard them whispering I started to listen.

"I think she's asleep Doctor."

"Really? Oh... yeah she is asleep. Will you go put her in her bed?"

"Yeah, sure."

As he carefully gets up the Professor holds my head. Then he picks me up and carries me to my room. When we get in my room he gently sets me on my bed, but before he goes I grab his arm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine. Are you ok?"

"Sorta. Could you get me an acetaminophen. My head is hurting a little."

"Ok. I will be right back."

" And please don't say anything to those two. Or they might get worried and that is not what I need on my Birthday."

"Ok."

As he walks out I decide to tell him of the drums. It would be easier if he knew. When he comes back in I gather up the courage to tell him.

"Thanks. Um... Koschei?"

"Yeah?"

" I... um... where do I start? So when I was eight the headmaster made me look into the Untempered Schism. After that and since I have heard these drums. I have tried almost everything for them to stop, but nothing works. When we got back into the office the headmaster told me to never tell anyone. But I have already told the Professor, my brother, and now you. I bet that you are thinking I am lying, but I am telling the truth. And you can tell them about me telling you about this."

" I know how you feel I can hear the drums, too."

"Really?"

"Really. Now you should rest."

Then he kissed me, turned off the lights, and left. A few minutes later I fell asleep.

**The Master's POV~~~~~~**

_Wow. I thought I was the only one who could hear the drums. But I was wrong Alia can hear them too. I think I will tell them about this when I get to the couch._

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Is your mom home yet?"

"No."

"Ok. Good. So your sister told me about her hearing the drums."

"Really? Wow she only told us and we thought it would be like that forever."

"Well no not anymore I know now. But why didn't you at least hint since I can hear them too?!"

"You can hear them?!"

"Yep didn't think she wasn't the only one now did you?"

"No I didn't. Wait Doctor did you know?"

"Of course Professor he is my best friend after all. And Huntress told you about her hearing it too?"

"Duh I am her Bestest Friend Ever!"

"Right."

Then their mom walked in and sighed.

"That took longer than I wanted it to take."

She set down her bags which were filled with food and the karaoke machine. Then she looked around.

"Son? Where is your sister?"

"Sleeping."

"Really?"

"Yep after decorating we had a game of tag sorta then we sat on the couch and she fell asleep."

"Oh Ok."

After about an hour she woke up we started the small, but fun party. It went on for another three hours her mom went to bed another half an hour went by and the Professor had to go home. Then I had to go home I gave Alia a Happy Birthday and gave her a kiss on the cheek. When I walked to the Doctor I gave him a brotherly hug.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I turned around and started to walk home.

**Thanks goes to u/4491328/rocketshipsandrayguns for reviewing and helping make this a little better. thank you all so much for taking your time to read this and please review so you can help me make this better!**


	5. Chapter 5 My Fairytale Ends

**Sorry for the wait here it is chapter 5 and please review.**

**Disclaimer: i sadly do not own Doctor Who.**

**I have had so much school work 8th grade is hard but i Gummy the magnificent will get through it. And here is a new chapter**

**700 Years Later**

~~~~~~My POV~~~~~~

I'm 715 years old now. Today's another birthday that is passing by. But it isn't a happy one. Nobody is here to celebrate with me except the Professor, but she has her newborn son, Thomas, to worry about. Celebrating is the least of my worries though. 10 years ago the Daleks attacked our once beautiful planet. And since then nothing has been the same. Most of us Time Ladies were taken to an underground shelter. While the Time Lords fought. Sadly my boyfriend and my brother are fighting, trying to get the Daleks off our planet. I wanted to help but Koschei and Theta pulled me down here then they said their goodbyes and left. That left me heartbroken to see them go but I understand why they did it.

"HUNTRESS!"

I ran towards the Professor's room. And I nearly screamed as well. There, right in front of me, was my worst fear. Daleks. A Dalek was in her room and... she's on the floor...bleeding!

"Professor!"

"Exterminate!"

There is Thomas on the floor in the closet. And the Dalek looks beat up and nearly dead.

_I could try to get passed the Dalek, get Thomas and possibly get hit or run. I will take... get Thomas and beat the Dalek._

As I make a quick dash for my best friends baby, the Dalek slowly shot at me but I dodge them. Then I grabbed Thomas put him in his crib, grabbed my Time-ray gun that Koschei had given me for emergencies and both the Dalek and I shot at the same time. His shot skimmed my shoulder and my shot hit him straight in the head. When he stopped moving I ran to my best friend who was lying on the floor bleeding.

"Anna! Please open your eyes! You can't leave us!"

"I'm... sorry Alia...take care of…..Thomas for me...I'll miss you...both..."

"No...no no no no...NO! You can't leave us! Please...stay..."

I stood up slowly. Then I turned from Anna and walked to the crib. When I got to the crib Thomas was looking at his mother with wide eyes. He looked at me, sadness filling his eyes, and held out his arms. As I took him in his arms he held me tightly as he started to cry.

"We are the last Time People here in the underground shelter. And if that Dalek got in then who knows how many others will follow."

He stopped crying and looked at me through his mother's dark green colored eyes. I put him down so I could get a baby sling to put on my back. Then I grabbed him and put him in the sling. After I got him settled I started to walk to the entrance.

_It is dangerous, but I need to get to the Tardises so we can leave. I will even make it look like we died with her if I have to. But if I do that I will have to go to President Rassilon for help but he has changed so much since the Time War started. I don't care I need to save Thomas and I even if it means faking my death and hurting the ones I love. I hate to say this but I need to do it even though Koschei and Theta will be sad I need to do this._

_~~~~~Master's POV~~~~~~_

"Argh! Don't they ever stop!"

"No apparently they don't Master! I hope Huntress and the Professor's alright!"

_I hope so, too. I try to propose to Huntress and the Daleks come an destroy almost everything. Then we get stuck fighting them._

_**BOOM!**_

"Master that sounded like a bomb!"

_That was what he was afraid of._

_~~~~~~~MY POV~~~~~~_

"Thank you sir."

"Your welcome."

"So, now I am a bounty hunter? Wow, I did not think this day would ever come."

"There are a few rules though before you take one of the Tardises, Huntress."

"Oh goodness and they are..."

"First one is no telling ANYBODY your real or title name."

"Like I have to make up a name and I have to stick with it."

"Yes."

"Ok I will go by Bree."

"Fine. Here are the keys to the fourth one on the right 2nd floor."

"Ok Thank you again sir. Oh and was it really necessary to bomb the underground shelter?!"

"Yes because then they would think the Daleks might have done it and they would start killing more Daleks!"

"Ok...then...um..bye then."

_Um...yeah he is definitely a lunatic, but I needed his help so I guess it was worth it._

As Thomas slept in the baby sling on my back I ran to where they kept the Tardises. When I got there I went up the stairs I realized the one he gave me was the same one I had went in with Koschei all those years ago. I started to get teary seeing it and I started to slow down when heard the all too familiar voices of Theta and Koschei.

"Oh my gosh Theta they are dead! I can't believe it she's gone."

"I know that is why you need to get out of here before I set off the Time Bubbler Koschei. Ok?"

"Ok. Hopefully our paths will come together again."

"Hopefully. Now go!"

I ran into the Tardis before they could get up to the 2nd floor. Then I got ready to go I set the coordinates for Earth and off we went.

**Thanks goes to rocketshipsandrayguns and timeladyally for reviewing . thank you all so much for taking your time to read this and please review so you can help me make this better!**


End file.
